


Convince Me Otherwise

by Supernova Shortening (spacebutterfangirlcollective)



Category: NormalBoots
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebutterfangirlcollective/pseuds/Supernova%20Shortening
Summary: Austin and Jeff spend some quality time together watching online streams, before Jeff jokingly starts teasing Austin that he is going to steal one of his emotes, and requires that Austin convince him to change his mind.





	Convince Me Otherwise

Austin and Jeff had been spending time together watching streams online. Some days, when they were hanging out, they didn’t want to record or play any games. Rather, Jeff would sit down lengthwise on the sofa, Austin would sit in his lap, and they would situate a laptop in Austin’s lap so that they could both see whatever streamer caught their fancy at the moment. They liked to watch smaller streamers. It was easier to not be treated as a celebrity, but as just a normal viewer. They didn’t want to draw attention away from the streamer. Besides, their attention was mostly drawn to each other, anyways.

Austin giggled to himself as he put a few Mario butts, his favorite emote of his, into the stream’s chat. “You sure like those Mario butts, huh?” Jeff teased.

“Like them? I LOVE them. Best emote I have. Best emote in the entire world!” Austin said, exaggerating his words.

“Well… They gave me an idea,” Jeff mused. “Since you have the Mario butt… Maybe I should steal it and make my own Luigi butt emote!”

Austin closed the laptop and turned his head towards Jeff. “You wouldn’t…” he said in a quiet voice.

“Well why not? Everyone knows Mario is better than Luigi, so a Luigi butt would be an even better emote!”

Austin set the laptop on the floor, and turned around so that he was facing Jeff. He took Jeff’s face into his hands. “Because it is MY emote and I am the real Luigi!!”

“Don’t you mean Loogi?” Jeff said with a smirk.

“Yes! I mean no! I mean yes and no!” Austin said, grabbing Jeff’s face tighter. “That means if anyone gets a Luigi butt emote, it has to be me!”

Jeff looked away and pretended to think. He brought his eyes back to Austin’s. “I don’t know, dude. This was my idea. I think it is only fair. You get Mario, I get Luigi.”

Austin turned back around, laying on Jeff, and pouted.

“But maybe, just MAYBE, you could convince me otherwise.” 

Austin gave an angry “Hmph!” in response.

“Ok then, fine, be that way. I will be enjoying all those Luigi butts all to myself,” Jeff said, poking Austin in the side. 

Austin moved Jeff’s hand so it would stop poking him, and flipped over so that he was facing Jeff. “Would a please do?” he asked.

“Hmm… It might. Maybe. But not like that, though. It needs to be with a happy smile first.”

Austin gave a half smile. “Please?”

“Need to be a bit more convincing than that, dude.”

Austin gave a full smile. “Pretty pleeeaase?”

Jeff pretended once again to be thinking hard. “Hmm… While I appreciate the effort, unfortunately this idea is just too good. You’re going to have to do something extra special in order to get me to let it go.”

Austin sat up. “Like what then?” Austin asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe… A kiss could work?” Jeff said, turning his cheek towards Austin.

Austin pouted again. “Are you sure this time? Or are you just going to say it wasn’t enough again?”

“Can’t know until we try!” Jeff said, with another smirk.

Sighing, Austin quickly kissed Jeff’s cheek. “Now are we good?”

“Well… It did better than just the please, so I think we are on the right track. I just don’t think one was enough. And that one was a bit too quick anyways. It only counted as half a kiss.”

“Jeff!” said Austin, playfully hitting him in the shoulder.

“Do you want to convince me or not?”

“Fiiiiine,” Austin whined, pressing his lips against Jeff’s cheek again. This time, he let in linger there for a few seconds, before gently pulling away.

“A few more, just like that one,” Jeff said, softer this time, and turning his face towards Austin.

Austin repeated the kiss, this time on Jeff’s other cheek. This time, Jeff closed his eyes and laid his head back. Austin continued giving soft kisses on Jeff’s cheek, before returning to the one he had kissed first. Jeff’s breathing had slowed, but his heart rate had increased. Austin kissed his forehead, before kissing along Jeff’s jawline. Jeff sighed softly, content, before taking Austin’s head into his hands.  
“Alright, just one more,” Jeff said, before turning his head and lightly pushing his lips against Austin’s. They held onto each other, hearing their hearts in their ears, and feeling time freeze around them. As Jeff slowly pulled away, he pressed his forehead against Austin’s.

“That was enough to convince me. You can have your Luigi butts.”

Austin did a small “Yay!” before laying his head against Jeff’s chest. He stayed there, silently listening to Jeff’s breathing as his chest rose up and down, before asking “You were never really going to steal my Luigi butts, were you?”

Jeff softly laughed. “Of course not. We both know that you are my Loogi.”


End file.
